And Forgive Us Our Trespasses
by Nerweniel
Summary: When her love leaves her, Minerva McGonagall takes a very important decision- namely the one to follow her destiny. Dark!Minerva alert, kind of ADMM. Co-written with Evilwoman!
1. Chapter One

**And Forgive Us Our Trespasses**

**Chapter One**

Her eyes were green.

It was strange, Albus Dumbledore admitted, that it had taken him more than forty years of friendship and- later- love to finally recognize that simple fact of nature. For green they were- green like the emerald eyes of the cat she was, bright, radiant green, as they were fixed on his face, glimmering and filled with anger.

And he felt frightened.

For what wasn't even the first time in his life, he realized that Minerva McGonagall could be- was- a dangerous woman indeed.

But no, that wasn't completely true. He really had to stay realistic- really. What was the woman in front of him more, after all, than a school teacher, than a middle-aged, strict Scottish woman, than the witch he had known for fifty years and had loved for at least forty...

And yet he knew she was so much more- but found his voice back in the end.

"Minerva, you know this is hopeless."

But was it? As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Albus realized the lie in them- and he couldn't lie to her. To everyone, if need be, but not to her... to Minerva, who for so many years had been the personification of Truth itself...

Yet "Hopeless, Minerva!" he repeated, despite the piercing, so well-known gaze which he- almost, almost...- could not resist.

"I am sorry..."

But that simple sentence did not suffice- neither for him, nor, as he well knew, for her.

She had her lips clenched closely together- mouth nothing more than a white line scratching her still beautiful face- whilst her eyes were poignant in all their darkness. Albus couldn't suppress a shiver as she hissed, fists balled

"You're not."

"I am."

She was angry, that he knew, but he also knew he was right. It was the best thing to do for both her and him, and after all, he had in the end appeared to be the bravest of both of them- at least he'd had the courage to face the truth.

Unless she really still believed...- but no, she would not be deceived.

Or _would _she?

She stood there, literally shaking with anger, scowling, stuttering- and he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed her wrists rather roughly and pushed them down beside her body, approaching her in the process.

"Minerva, stop it..." he soothingly began, but her eyes shot fire.

"Release me! Now!"

As he did not obey, she fell into a desperate, strange kind of anger and spit- spit right in his face, mouth twisted in fury and faint victory as he in a reflex released her.

Raising his fingers to his face as if to grasp what had just happened, he knew what had happened as soon as he felt as well as read in her eyes the sweet poison that she was the very epitome of.

"Don't you love me anymore, then?"

It was a dangerous, a crucial question, and she herself realized it, but she had to know the answer- for in his words now lay her destiny, the very destiny she had tried to fight for what felt like eras of the world.

"No, I do not, Minerva."

And it all collapsed before her eyes.

Yes, she would follow the fate that had been drawn out for her years earlier.

No, it hadn't been worth fighting after all.

Yes, the time had finally come.

Minerva's heart closed with the door behind her back.

And she never heard his next, guilty, silent words.

"But I worship you, Minerva Astoreth McGonagall- and I fear I always will."

by Nerweniel


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 by Angeldust**

Minerva stormed into her room slamming the door shut behind her; she didn't even notice the numerous portraits that slid down onto the floor. She threw herself into the chair at her desk and stared at the wall in silence. 'Hopeless.' The worlds rattled over and over again in her mind. Why was it hopeless? Why couldn't they be together? It just a big game to him, he didn't love her. Minerva could feel anger bubbling inside her stomach again, never had she been as livid as she was now.

"Minerva?" The soft voice of her ex-lover drifted around her room, she looked around expecting to see him she couldn't. She went back to staring at the wall before she heard it again. She glanced down this time and noticed the picture of her and Albus standing together smiling. He was looking up at a pleading expression on his face. She picked it up softly and studied it for a moment before hurling it at the mirror across the room; she watched both the picture and the mirror break with an eerie satisfaction.

She was through with pretending, she was through with lying to herself and everyone around her. She had lied to herself and Albus for years knowing that he wouldn't want her for what she really was a murdering, mud-blood hater. The woman doomed with the fate of finishing what Salazar Slytherin had started. She had only even taken up this god forsaken job just to get close to him and when she had heard him talk so fondly of muggleborns and muggles she knew he would never be able to love her if he knew the truth.

It had happened so many years ago, every single McGonagall- every one!- had been placed in Slytherin and Minerva had been expecting to be as well. Yet she wasn't she had been placed in Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival. She had written home telling her parents, she had expected grief to be called a disgrace. They hadn't. They had contacted her that night with Floo powder telling her how amazing and wonderful she was. She hadn't known why until she read the prophecy. She had tried for years to ignore it- after all she wasn't evil, she didn't want to kill people... but she never could stop the feelings of disgust that hit her when a mud-blood sat down next to her or said hello to her. She still couldn't. She had tried to blank it out by being nice to them; she picked on Hermione Granger trying to treat her like a mentor would. But the feelings of revolution that happened when she saw a muggleborn had never stopped.

And after all how could she be a mud-blood hater...she was in love with Albus Dumbledore, the man who was crazy about muggles! How could she be something so sinister when he was so good? She couldn't take it anymore- her destiny had been laid, she had wondered of the path and became lost years ago. But now the path was laid out before her again and this time she was going to walk it. All she needed was a plan, if all the muggleborn children were killed... that would mean less of them would grow into adults. If she could form an army... well, she knew most Slytherins would be up for it and those that weren't would die. She would then move onto the muggles... taking them out slowly, allowing most pure-bloods to live so she could see who her enemies were before killing them. And then she could start a new empire. One of only pure-bloods- any squibs who were born would be hunted down and executed. She would have a heir... loads of them, to take over her reign when she was dead and gone. She could get Voldemort's help. Of course she would be forced to kill him once she had stolen his army... after all he was a half-blood and she was unwilling to share her glory.

She smiled to herself; the Halloween feast would be a perfect time to start. Albus would pay for the pain he put her through; he wouldn't know what hit him... no-one would...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

And yet somehow, it all wasn't as easy as it had seemed in the first, angry bliss of finally having taken a decision. Minerva very well knew her own spirit, having lived with it for quite a few decades, and she had immediately recognized the sudden rush of blood to her head, the slight change in her voice, the numb sensation inside of her head, as the very familiar feeling of losing her temper. And indeed she had lost it and she had lost it gloriously.

But why did she feel now, hours later, as she was preparing to go to bed, as if she was waking from a dream, then? Why? Combing her long, raven hair, pulling at it rather more brusquely than strictly needed, she really found herself wondering why. For despite the family she'd sprung from, she was still more than just a member of that family- she was Minerva Astoreth McGonagall and she was intelligent. First female Transfiguration teacher in multiple centuries, and certainly not the one to lose her head over the faintest matter.

And still there was the thin, pestering voice inside her head, repeating and repeating, over and over again the mere word that had led her life for her.

"Destiny."

She'd been born for this- no, she'd been created for this in the first place. She'd been foretold even, a thousand years before the faintest notion of Minerva McGonagall existed in this world, she'd already been there. Indirectly. Hidden. And yet so obviously present.

It gave her a strange feeling of importance, really, and the more she tried to suppress it, the more she realized that it was true. She was important. She was the last straw. She was the only one capable of doing what she had been destined to do.

And so she would.

It was a task like all other tasks she'd performed during her long life- and maybe the hardest and most important one as well. And perhaps she'd been right to fight it- and perhaps she'd been wrong. But after all what was fighting worth if even Albus- even Albus!- could never love her anymore, and that simply because of what she was born to be? Nothing. Just nothing, and she nodded.

If they all wanted her to follow her destiny, then she would. Duty was no empty word to her, nor anything she'd ever tried to escape.

A strange feeling of meekness befell her as she sat down in front of her vanity table, hands falling worklessly on her lap. Looking in the mirror, she gazed at her own image in awe.

Lonely.

Lonely she'd always been, lonely she would always be.

What was the difference anyway?

So many causes to fight for- and none was right, none was good.

Her last thought before falling asleep was a simple one.

_Those who do not complain are never pitied._

She'd never complained.

And she would never be pitied.

It was that same thought that entered her mind days later, as she was standing, hands shaking, above the lifeless body of what had once been her number one student.

Killing Hermione had been harder than she'd ever thought it would be.

It was like killing her younger self, actually.

But wasn't that exactly what she'd just done?

-by Nerweniel


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4 by Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman **

Minerva covered the dead 16 year old girl's body with the invisibility cloak she had inherited from her Grandfather. She levitated her first victim up the stairs to the highest tower. It was a cold night. The chilled sky was covered with clouds and eerie shadows continually crossed Minerva's path. She kept glancing over her shoulder in a paranoid kind of way; she could swear someone was watching her.

As soon as she reached the top of the tower, Minerva lowered the dead body to the floor and walked over to the edge of the castle. She looked down and felt herself become slightly dizzy- it was a very long way down. She lifted Hermione up softly and carried her to the edge; she had already checked the body for signs of murder and was pleased to see there were none. She lent closer to the dead girl's body and kissed her cheek softly- in a motherly fashion- before throwing her off the edge of the tower and watching her fall.

Minerva marched into the great hall the next morning; her long hair pulled up in its tight bun as usual, her seductive body hidden by billowing robes. Albus looked up at her from his place at the head table. His eyes met with hers instantly and what he saw scared the hell out of him. Her eyes were filled with a strange sense of pride and confidence- yet there was a small flicker of guilt hiding in her dark pupils. Minerva quickly broke eye contact... her eyes had always been too readable. She sat down gracefully next to him and began filing her plate with food. Albus whispered her name at least five times trying to get her attention so he could read her eyes again. He had an awful feeling that she had done something terrible.

She turned around and looked at him for the 5th time- anger once again destroying her beautiful features. Before he had a chance to say anything however, Hagrid had crashed into the great hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Professor, there's a student on the lawns! I don't think she's breathing!"

Hagrid gasped- he was visibly shaken. Albus watched as the students looked around each other to see who was missing. He noticed how both Harry and Ron looked at the empty seat next to them. He turned and shot a quick look at Minerva who didn't look surprised at all. He watched as Poppy quickly got up and ran with Hagrid back onto the grounds, Minerva followed them, slowly, so as not to raise suspicion. She needed to make sure they thought it was suicide. The last thing she heard before she left the great hall was Albus telling the students to stay calm.

"It was suicide," Poppy announced later in the staff room "There were no signs of a struggle or murder... I am sorry." Poppy whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Poppy," Minerva whispered in a comforting voice "It's not your fault... it's no-one's fault... I just wonder why. Well professor Dumbledore has gone to break the news to Potter and Weasley...maybe we will get some answers from them." Poppy nodded and moved to sit next to Severus who was looking strangely distraught considering most people thought he didn't like the girl. Minerva knew the truth though. Severus had cared a lot more about Hermione than he showed- a lot more.

Three hours later Severus found himself in Minerva's sitting room. He and Hermione had been an item- the only other person who knew was Minerva, who had walked in on them kissing a few months before.

"I don't know what to think, Minerva. Why would she kill herself? Why? She had so much to live for..." Severus whispered into his hands, his long greasy hair sticking to his sweating neck. Minerva nodded and whispered "I know.".

"She came to see you last night! Did she say anything to you... anything that could have led to this?' he asked desperately looking at the older witch with pleading eyes.

"No she didn't." Minerva muttered avoiding eye contact with the head of Slytherin.

"She must have said something!" Snape pleaded again.

"SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING SNAPE!" Minerva snapped angrily taking Severus back slightly.

"Minerva what's going on you have been acting strangely for the past 2 days what's going on?" Severus muttered bringing his cup of coffee up to his dark lips with shaky hands. Minerva sat there for a minute looking at the floor as if she was making a decision. She looked back up at him again and sighed softly.

"I killed her Severus...I killed her and enjoyed it." She lent towards him and met his eyes exactly with hers. "And I plan on doing it over and over again till those disgusting mud-bloods are gone." She muttered, Severus could feel something boil inside of him he sat there for a minute just looking at her.

"What?" He muttered "What are you talking about... you wouldn't I know you wouldn't you love muggle's and muggle borns just like Dumbledore." He whispered letting his mug of coffee slip from his hands and smash on the floor.

"Dumbledore is a fool, he thinks we should all be equal but we're not are we Snape?" she whispered taking his hands in hers. "We are better then they are yet we are treated like dirt! I won't take it anymore! Join me Severus let us take the world back from the muggle's let the Wizards rule again!" She muttered slyly her dark eyes boring into his. He pulled his hands from hers and stood up quickly, he couldn't believe it Minerva McGonagall the woman who adored mud-bloods wanted to destroy them all.

"You're crazy." He gasped as he backed away from her he was scared of her, he hadn't been this scared of someone since the dark lord.

"Maybe..." She muttered "But with or with out your help I will win. You should just give in now and save yourself the pain." He backed away closer to the door, he had to tell Dumbledore he had to know. He whirled round and went to run out the door but Minerva was quicker with a single swish of her wand the door was locked and he was pressed against it unable to move. She pointed her wand at him the smile that was on her face had now vanished.

"Were you going to grass me up Snape, tell your precious Dumbledore what a bitch I am? It shouldn't be like this Severus. I don't want to kill you I don't kill anyone but I have to. Now I will ask you again will you join me or not?" Severus stood there trying to take in what was going on his head was spinning this was too much.

"You killed Hermione! You killed her you spiteful bitch you killed her!" He cried closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come.

"Yes I did and you will now be joining her." She whispered angrily before yelling the killing curse and watching as her colleague sank down onto the floor- his face twisted in a look of both disgust and fear.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five by Nerweniel**

Severus Snape was dead.

The realization dawned rather slowly, but it dawned nonetheless and Minerva simply stood there- watching a slight, curly line of green smoke escaping from the tip of her wand- hardly believing what she had done. But the pale face, eyes opened wide during the last moment, before the final crash had come, of her colleague did not lie. She, Minerva McGonagall, had not only murdered her top student- she had also killed her fellow Head of House and kind-of friend on top of it.

And had it really been worth it? First Hermione, the girl she had once almost loved like a daughter, despite the fact that she was not of magical blood- and now Severus, the closest person to a son Albus and she had ever had.

Albus.

It was this one, single word, only those two, short syllables, that convinced her that she had to continue this. Severus's death had been worth it- everything would be worth it, just to make Albus pay. So he had chosen the powerless path of wisdom. So he really had chosen the easy way, the one leading over roses rather than over knives.

But roses too, had their thorns, and he would realize that one day.

Yet as for now, her only chance lay in disappearing. The so-called suicide of Hermione had been accepted without suspicion- but if Severus committed suicide too, people would start to talk about it. Gossip would start- and no matter how she despised it, a gossiping tongue often turned out to be an honest tongue as well. And sooner or later, someone would realize that.

But if she vanished- if she simply left that wrecked hell of a Hogwarts which hadn't been her home anymore for a long, long time, and went on the desperately needed search for him-who-needed-to-help-her, then she held a chance. They would probably worry about her, think she had been murdered as well, or something similar. No-one would, of course, suspect the proud and rightful Deputy Headmistress of a crime this horrible- no-one, except he who know her better than anyone.

Albus would know immediately that it was her hand who had painted the wicked smile of death on the Potion Master's face. Albus would watch Hermione's broken body, and he would know it was her wand that had ended the girl's young life by a firm period.

And perhaps he would realize that not she, but he was guilty. That he, who had broken Minerva's heart, had pushed her over the line, had driven her towards the path in life she had tried to avoid for so many years. That he and not she had taken the decision.

As she left the room, barely casting a look at the dead, abandoned body of her second victim ever, she could honestly state that all feelings of guilt had disappeared, and all what remained was a remarkably light feeling inside of her stomach. She was winning, and she would keep on winning. As long as her hate was strong enough, it would feed her. And as long as it would feed her, she would live to win, to be the queen.

For a moment, Minerva wondered whether she was going mad, but those thoughts were very easily chased from her conscious mind. She was not mad, she was not insane.

She was right.

And he would pay.

Minerva never heard the scream of Madam Pomfrey which woke up the whole castle, less than ten minutes after she had left the room...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6 by angeldust**

"Minerva would never do such a thing!" Alastor Moody growled as Albus told him of his thoughts.

"I know she never got along with muggleborns- she's my friend, how could I not. But that was just the way she was raised, she was raised to hate them! You can't change the way you were raised; Albus- she doesn't know any better."

"She killed them, Alastor! I saw it in her eyes- the guilt there, yet at the same time she was so confident and arrogant. She killed Hermione and threw her off the top of the tower to make it look like suicide, she then lost her temper and killed Snape, she couldn't hide him so she ran away!"

Alastor stared at him in disbelief

"You're lying." he growled firmly- daringAlbus to answer back.

"I know, Alastor. It's hard to believe but you have to, we need to know who our enemies are. And Minerva is now one of them." Albus whispered slightly coldly, his usual twinkle had diminished when he saw the look on Minerva's face as he broke her heart.

"How do you feel?" Alastor asked quietly, staring at Albus intently.

"How do you feel knowing that you will have to try and kill the woman you love on the battlefield?"

"I had the choice Alastor… Duty or love, my responsibility lies in the Wizard world, in Hogwarts and its students. My love lies with Minerva McGonagall- a woman destined to be the enemy of my duty. I had the choice. I could have chosen duty and be forced to let go and possibly kill the woman I love, or I could have chosen love. I could have become a traitor to the wizarding world- I would have to let go of everything I worked for but at least I would have Minerva. I choose duty- not because I don't love Minerva, because I do, but because the wizarding world needs me, as do Hogwarts and the Order." Albus could feel almost every muscle twitch as he said her name. He knew he should hate her, hate her for the pain she had caused- yet every night he still found images of that amazing smile being flashed just for him.

---Meanwhile---

The dark hoards of Voldemort's army came to a still silence as there master rose and glared across the sea of darkness. This gave Minerva her first real chance to look over at the huge army. It was made up of pure-blood witches and wizards all dressed in black. Dementors stood deathly still as they listened to their new master, Drows and Elves stood together watching with keen eyes. This was the kind of army Minerva had never dared dream about.

"My allies," Voldemort greeted them slowly with his icy snake-like voice. Minerva had to put up with that same voice for over four hours the previous night as the plans were made. "You have all fought bravely and have helped deeply in your own private quests, but now is the time for war and who better to lead you than one who knows the enemies territory like the back of her wand?" He stopped for a second and glared around athis vile audience.

"May I present to you, your new General, the woman who will lead you to victory. Minerva Astoreth McGonagall."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7 by Nerweniel**

The witch heard her own, hollow footsteps echoing against the hard stone floor. The silence was ear-deafening- the eyes of the occupants of the large chamber bored holes in her skin, but she did not wince, nor did she lower her eyes. Her gaze was steel hard and piercing- indefeasible. It was the gaze of a woman who was despite everything still a teacher after all- and it was the gaze of a desperate woman, too- a woman who had nothing to lose. Should any of the creatures in the room have asked her why she had switched sides so suddenly, how they could ever know for sure that she was not a spy- she would have simply shrugged her shoulders. Her gaze was hard, true, but it did not match the state of her heart. For now, when the first shock and anger had passed, and despite every attempt of hers seeped through her stretched out fingers- now, only now, had all dreams of glory far away from her thoughts, from her mind. Glory did not matter nor exist anymore, and nor did revenge. The sun had set and the earth lay withered and bare- but despair remained.

Who had ever understood her, after all- and who would ever understand her? No-one, no-one, not even Albus, had ever done his or her utmost best to look through the brave face with the determined green eyes- to listen further than just the in vain, courageous words escaping Minerva's thin lips. No-one had ever known what she had suffered- the battle against herself, against her very blood, every single day, had started to wear her out. And then he had come and with one, cruel stone had broken the already so fragile glass wall which had surrounded her heart. Was it surprising that she had given up in the end?

And now her footsteps hit the floor in a deathly rhythm- and her eyes shot fire.

But it was the fire of the damned- and she knew it.

-----

"McGonagall, and now between us two-"

Minerva looked up from the book she was reading. Even despite everything that had happened and was happening, she still was herself- Minerva Astoreth, a woman who liked reading, who enjoyed quietly consuming some nice literature. It was still her way of relaxing, and the velvet couch in the room that had been appointed to her proved to be just as soft as it had looked at first sight. Now, though, her green eyes linked with the equally green ones of the man, creature, who was technically her Master now.

"Why did you join us? I believe you when you say you have- but why did you?"

There was something of real curiosity, of unwilling respect, even, in his voice, despite his face on which a notion of his daily, cruel activities was and would always stay visible.

Minerva was honestly surprised. So he really wanted to know, didn't he? But she could tell him, after all- she could explain it all… had guessed it long, long ago.

"There is a prophecy in my family- running since the very Era of the Founders. A child, a girl would be born and revenge the spilled blood of Slytherin. The sign of this destiny of hers would be that she would have been- sorted into- into Gryffindor…"

She'd told this story almost automatically- literally, the way she herself had once read it and, later on, had heard it as well. But he, he had obviously never heard of it before. His remark, though, was cool- and earthy.

"You have fought it for a long time, then. Contrary to popular belief, I can appreciate bravery."

Minerva slightly inclined her head so as to acknowledge this compliment.

"And honesty too. What about- Dumbledore?"

"I hate him. He has never loved me and nor have I ever loved him. It was all an illusion- I know where my duty lies, now."

He knew that what she had spoken was the utter truth. Her eyes were bitter- hard- as she spoke, but tears were evident in them as well. It was those tears which convinced him.

"And your heart- your loving, McGonagall- where does that lie?"

He had stood up with those words- a pale, clammy yet firm hand rested on Minerva's shoulder, but she did not feel intimidated or even afraid. The look in his eyes made her despise the male gender even more than she already did- and with a slight scowl she almost hissed

"Stop dreaming right there, Riddle- I am your sister."

A strange silence fell, after this statement- and Minerva bit her lips. Should she have kept the secret to herself, perhaps? But no- no, that she couldn't. It was her triumph, this, after all- for he was, perhaps, her Lord now, but she was still his sister, and her greater power was a fact, decided at birth. He laughed, though.

"My sister? McGonagall, you are ridiculous. Come on- one has to make a little sacrifice…"

His grip on her shoulder tightened, and she gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Yes, your sister. You, adopted by some witch barely a week after your birth- did you really believe then that she was your mother? You were not even worthy of bearing the McGonagall name, Riddle! It is for me that they were waiting after all!"

He knew she spoke the truth. The glimmer in her eyes was one of pain and pride- two so different qualities united into one, and he knew it.

Minerva closed her eyes.

A hard bang followed.

The door had shut.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8- By Angeldust**

Minerva marched quickly into the great hall of Voldemort's castle. Voldemort himself now sat at a table in the centre of the hall. Wormtailsat across from him, Lucius Malfoy to his left and Bellatrix next to Wormtail- the place on Voldemort's right was reserved for her. She walked proudly into the room, her head held high with that eerie confidence. She was completely oblivious to the looks that were being sent her way by her newly appointed master.

"We act tomorrow." Voldemort sang clearly with his snake like voice.

"Good." Minerva responded dryly.

"Aren't you going to explain your plans to me?" She sighed dryly in response to this.

"There is a wall surrounding Hogwarts. As soon as our presence is noticed this wall will immerge. It's weak to fire- make sure your army know that. I will be at the front with your army, so Dumbledore knows what he is up against. The staff and students will retreat into the Great Hall- there is nowhere else for them to go. I will disappear then and make up a base in the Forbidden Forest where I can plan out what to do after you should meet me there; I don't want to get my hands dirty. A quarter of your army will attack at Hogwarts main door. This is nothing more than a distraction. They have no clue of your numbers. The rest will sneak around the side, there is a door that leads directly into the Great Hall. Only Dumbledore himself knows its there, he hasn't got a clue that I know. The rest of your army will enter through here and kill anyone that stands up to you. Women or children- it doesn't matter. But they must leave Dumbledore for me. I want to see his face when he meets the death he so desperately longs for..."

"You heard the woman, inform all the captains of each squad and make sure they tell their group." Voldemort barked at Lucius loudly.

"Bella, you will come with me when we move to our camp in the forest tomorrow. As will you, Peter." he sneered- before quickly leaving the table and an untouched breakfast.

-----

"I believe Minerva has joined Voldemort." Albus addressed the order softly.

"As a spy? I mean- after Severus' death we do need one, we haven't got a clue what he's doing or even the number of this so called army he's controlling."

Tonks sighed softly. The death of Severus had been hard for her. Harry and Ron sat quietly in the corner. After Hermione's death they had both demanded to be informed of Voldemort's plans so they could prepare.

"As an ally." Dumbledore sighed softly. "As of late there have been no muggle deaths, Voldemort is planning something and with Minerva at his side there is no telling what he may do!"

Albus watched as the faces around him slowly become shocked- and the arguments about Minerva being a traitor and it being a trick or lie started.

"Silence!" Albus yelled loudly. "From now on I want you all at Hogwarts so I know you are all safe and to help protect Hogwarts if needed. I'm worried for my students' safety- and yours."

-----

Minerva McGonagall stood alone on the balconyof her window. It was a cold bitter night.The sky was red and bright showing that blood would be spilt as Minerva had planned.

"Soon…" Minerva muttered to herself.

"Soon the corridors of Hogwarts will run red with its students' blood- and Albus Dumbledore's eyes will be fed to the crows."

She cried bitterly before turning and making her way to Voldemort's chambers- where the fine details of the plan would be made...


End file.
